Into Your Arms Again
by lyssarox08
Summary: Elizaveta comes home one day to find her husband cheating on her...with a man! How will she react? Where will she go? Most importantly, who will she turn to? Hungary/Prussia M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Into Your Arms Again**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Slight yaoi, cursing, violence against furniture and pianos, and possible lemons in future (idk)?**

**Hello there! I'm lyssarox08, and this is my second fic! Yaaaaayyyy! Sorry, I'm kinda still hyper from all the candy I got from Christmas! So, even though I write mostly yaoi, I have come to fall in love with this pairing! I've been trying to write an US/UK story, but it ended up all clichéd & stuff…but yeah. I will definitely be doing some more Hetalia stories, cause there are so many freaking pairings & Hetalia is just freaking awesome…anyways, I'll stop rambling & let you read now…**

The day that forever changed her life started out normally. She got up, got dressed, and went to the market to buy food for their breakfast. For no particular reason, she felt like making a huge breakfast. She grabbed boxes of pancake mix, bacon, sausage, eggs, and oranges, along with a myriad of other objects. She didn't even realize that as she was walking the aisles, she was humming a happy tune. It just felt right. When she woke up, she could feel luck in the air. "Something big's gonna happen," she told herself, "I just know it!" Yeah, something big alright.

Normally when she went shopping like this, she was out for hours on end, but today she was eager to go home and make breakfast for her sleepy husband. All the way home, she hummed. Although Roderich wasn't one to easily display affection, she knew that deep inside he appreciated all that she did for him. Recently, he seemed to shy away from her advances even more than normal. Sometimes the gap between them when they lay in bed felt as wide as an ocean. After a few weeks of despairing, she finally decided that she was going to fight for his affection. She would be such a great wife, that he would finally tell her how he felt.

Some people might think that it was weird that they got married before either said "I love you". It may not have been the normal way, but it worked. They had lived like that the same way for many years, but the only difference was that it was now official. She could finally call herself "his", but not to his face, of course. Their sexual encounters had been, uh…few…to say the least. She didn't pressure him to do anything, and if she ever got too lonely, there was always her stash of yaoi manga. Overall, she was happy with life there. She did the housework and got to stay around the one she loved, and there was a roof over her head. She could always turn to Roderich if she needed any help.

Or so she thought.

When she arrived home, she began putting away her groceries and gathering ingredients for breakfast. She was about to begin cooking, but she heard a strange noise. Hm…maybe Roderich was sleep talking again. She decided to go upstairs and investigate. Besides, it wouldn't hurt him to wake up early every now and then! When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard a thumping noise, and a soft noise. Curious as to what was going on, she approached the door and opened it just a crack.

Roderich was on his hands and knees, emitting low moans, and Ludwig was…thrusting into him. She tried her hardest to look away, but her eyes were glued to the bed. This was not one of her yaoi mangas. This was her husband cheating on her…with another man! She swore she could hear the sound of her heart shattering. Or maybe it was the sound of her throwing a vase they had received as a wedding gift against the wall. The noises finally stopped.

She finally decided to move, and it was not towards the bedroom, but down the stairs she ran. In the garage, she found an old baseball bat covered with spider webs. "This will do." Back inside, she went straight to the piano in the living room. "I bet he loves this fucking piano more than he loves me!" she lifted the cover, and ran a finger against the smooth keys. Roderich appeared at the top of the stairway, partially dressed.

"Elizaveta, no!" But it was too late. She had already swung at it with all her force. It made an ugly clanging noise when the bat made contact; splintering wood and chipping keys. Roderich's face froze in horror. She then moved on to the cabinet, taking out the fine china. "Please, stop this!" She did not care. She tossed the plates like Frisbees, loving the sound they made when they broke. She had been somewhat fond of them, but if there were no plates to break, she would move on to him. Needing something else to destroy, she moved on to the furniture. She ripped fabrics with a butcher knife, and smashed tables with a frying pan. Ludwig now appeared at the top of the stairs, holding on to Roderich, who looked like he might faint.

Now all she had left was pure rage and a frying pan. The only thing she could do was confront the situation, but there were so many questions that they just poured out all at once. "Why? How long has this been going on? Was I not good enough? Why didn't you just tell me instead of getting my hopes and dreams up, then crushing them? You knew I loved you, right? Right?" After a long stunned silence, she moved on to Ludwig. "And you! What about Feliciano? I thought you two were dating! How could you do that to him! He's just a sweet innocent boy! Do you have to crush his hopes and dreams too?"

Roderich looked down at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Elizaveta. I truly am." That was all it took for her to turn into a sobbing mass on the floor. How could she go through all that and still love him. He had never loved her, and now it was clear that he never would. All she had been to him was his personal servant.

Roderich left Ludwig's side, and walked over to his wife. He put a hand around her shoulder to comfort her, only to have her swat it away. "Please, no more pain." He hadn't realized that comforting her was actually hurting her. "I'll leave. I'll pack all my things and go." He tried to get her to stay, but she refused, of course. Like she would stay after all that had just happened.

She slowly moved upstairs to gather her things, tears still flowing freely from her eyes. She reached the top of the steps, and came up to Ludwig. Before he could begin to speak, she began loudly, "In case you didn't know, I helped raise Feliciano for a few years when he was young. I think of him as my son. If you do **anything** that hurts him again, what happened here today will seem like a picnic when I get through with you! Got it?" She left the stunned German, and turned to her room.

It was depressing when she looked at it. The amount of items that weren't hers compared to the items that were, that is. There were a few dresses and some mementos from when she was a tomboy stuck in her suitcase that hadn't been used since she had arrived. Instead of going back down and witnessing all the damage she had done, she decided to go back to her tomboy days and climb out the second story window. With a soft "thunk", she landed on the ground. Now that she had left, she had nowhere to go.

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Have no fear, I have already written Chapter 2! Unfortunately, I started writing this around 1 am, then took a little break, then finished Chapter 2 around 4:30…and I'm not the best writer when I'm about to fall asleep, but the ideas just kept coming into my head and I couldn't stop! Anyway, I have to edit it still, but it shouldn't be long! Hopefully, when I finish that, I can start on Chapter 3.**

**Wow! I love Hungary sooo much! I think she kicks serious ass…wish I could do the same as her! I love how she's a protective mother to Italy. I'm the same way when it comes to my "adopted gay son", Teak. Since his mom was a bitch & kicked him out, someone had to be his momma! I know when his ex cheated on him, I probably would've hunted him down if he wasn't 2 hours away from me! eep! Scary lyssa!**

**Anyway…hope you enjoyed & will stick around for more, cause guess who's gonna be in the next chapter?**

**3 lyssarox08**

**Ps: Is the title too cheesy? Idk…I kinda like cheesy titles! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Hiatus :

Hello everyone! I'm sure you were looking forward to seeing the second chapter instead of this crap, but unfortunately I'm putting this story on a hiatus for now. I had written chapter 2, but I didn't like the way it turned out & decided to pretty much take the story in a different direction. Unfortunately a little thing called life got in the way, and now I'm busy with school, work, & cosplay. I have a lot of good ideas now for the story; I just need to find some time to write it (which I never seem to have). I'm really grateful for all the reviews & all of my lovely readers. You guys inspire me to not give up on this!


End file.
